1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch disc for a friction clutch in the drive train of a motor vehicle, the clutch disc generally includes, among other components, a hub with internal gear teeth for placement on a transmission shaft, which hub defines an axis of rotation. The hub has a hub disc and cover plates on both sides of the hub disc. The cover plates can be permanently connected to one another by means of spacer elements and can be held at a distance from one another. In addition, one of the cover plates can have friction linings. The clutch disc can additionally include spring elements in apertures of the hub disc and cover plates, which spring elements can allow for the flexible rotation of both groups in relation to one another under a torque load. In the inner diametral region of a cover plate, there can be a bearing element opposite the hub to fix both groups in relation to one another.
2. Background Information
A clutch disc of the type described above is disclosed, for example, in European patent 0 382 197. On this clutch disc, located in the radially inner area of the one cover plate there is a bearing element which has an essentially L-shaped contour in the vicinity of its external contour. The bearing element is fixed in the axial direction in the cover plate by means of an extending leg.